The Search! Part 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Parappa and the others head to New York City to track down Angela Jones so she can help them defeat Firestar! ________________________ New York City. March 24th, 2019. At the Towns Square, Parappa and the others appear via teleportation. Parappa: Ok! We’re here! Matt: Now we can track down Angela! Paula: We just got to look for 469 Creeper Street! Parappa: Let’s split up everyone! See if we can find Angela! Everyone splits up. Meanwhile. At a bakery, PJ Berri is seen stuffing his face with everything he has. Employee: That bear ate all of our shrimp and took plastic donuts! Owner: He is no bear. He is a remorseless eating machine. The owner heads to PJ Berri. Owner: Six bells. Time for closing. PJ Berri: Can’t talk. Eating. Owner: I warned you. The owner snaps his fingers, causing Thanos and Darkseid to appear. They grab PJ Berri by the arms and drag him out of the bakery. PJ Berri: Hey! Hey! PJ Berri is dragged out the door, but he suddenly runs back in with Thanos and Darkseid chasing him. PJ Berri: HEYY!!! PJ Berri continues eating more of the food, before Thanos and Darkseid tackle him and throw him out again. PJ Berri: OW! Meanwhile. In the Empire State Building, Parappa and Sunny are inside of an office. Sunny: Hopefully, these records will state where Angela is. A voice is heard inside Parappa’s head. Parappa’s Voice: Tell her how you feel about her. Parappa: Hey, Sunny? Sunny: Yeah? Parappa: I... really enjoyed the time I had in the city of Pensacola! Sunny: Cool! Parappa’s Voice: You coward! Meanwhile. At the Fire Star, Miles, Robotic Cat, Cop 5, Fireman and Ice Man are in Firestar’s throne room while Firestar is on her throne. Firestar: Ok, everyone! I need you to hunt down this dog here! Firestar shows a picture of Parappa. Firestar: If you see him, I want you to bring him to me alive! Got that? Miles: Yes! Robotic Cat: “meow” Firestar: Good! Now, go find him! Miles, Robotic Cat, Ice Man, Cop 5 and Fireman leave the station via ships. Back at New York. The Man with No Name is seen boarding a train. Kid: Come back, Shane! The Man with No Name pulls out a gun and shoots the kid, killing him. The Man with No Name: My name’s not Shane, kid! The train floats into the sky and blasts off into hyperspace as Paula and Katy arrive. Katy: The heck was that? Paula: No clue. Anyways, we’re looking for hints as to where Angela is at. Katy: Got it! Meanwhile. Matt is seen looking around Central Park. Matt: No sign yet. Meanwhile. At Finkleshitz’ lab, Ice Man and the others enter. Ice Man: Ok, everyone! We got to see if that dog and the others are nearby. Miles: I think they may have taken that teleporter there! Ice Man: Ok! Ice Man tries to turn on the teleporter, but it doesn’t work. Ice Man: Darn it! It’s out of juice! Miles: Looks like we will have to go to where they are! I sense through my magic that they are in New York City! Ice Man: Nice! Anyways, I wish that we were in New York! Miles grants the wish and everyone is teleported to New York. Meanwhile. Parappa: Hey, everyone! I finally found the address! Matt: Nice! Katy: How did you find it? Parappa: I simply looked for Creeper Street. Sunny: Ok! We just got to find the correct number. Later. Matt: Hey, Everyone! I found the correct number! Parappa: Nice! Parappa and the others eventually find 469 Creeper Street. However, the house is in great disrepair and abandoned. Katy: She really lives there? Parappa: That’s odd. It looks like no one has lived there in seven years! Parappa breaks down the door and he and the others enter. Sunny: SWEET JESUS GOD! IT’S ABSOLUTELY FILTHY! Parappa: THE HECK?!? Paula: WHO WOULD LIVE HERE?!? PJ Berri is seen eating moldy pizza from under the oven. PJ Berri: Man! This pizza is tasty! Matt: OH GOD! I THINK I’M GOING TO BE SICK- Matt vomits. Parappa: Anyways, we got to see if we can find Angela anywhere. Everyone: Got it! Everyone splits up. Meanwhile. Fireman and Cop 5 are wandering the streets of New York. Cop 5: Did you find him yet? Fireman: No. Cop 5: Well, keep looking! Meanwhile. Miles and Robotic Cat are on top of an Eiffel Tower. Miles: Do you see anything? Robotic Cat: “meow” Miles: What? Robotic Cat: “MEOW” Miles: I CAN’T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU’RE SAYING! Meanwhile, SpongeBob is on top of the Eiffel Tower. SpongeBob: Nice! Just put the last piece onto my Eiffel Tower made of popsicle sticks- Suddenly, SpongeBob notices Gary at the bottom. SpongeBob: Gary? You better not knock the tower over! Gary, no! Gary pushes over one of the stands with his eyestalks, causing the entire structure to shake. Miles: What is that?!? Robotic Cat: “MEOW!” The entire structure collapses as Miles and Robotic Cat scream. SpongeBob: GGAAAARRRRYYYYYYY!!!! All three of them get crushed by the pile of sticks. Meanwhile. Back at the house, Parappa and the others are still searching. Katy: I don’t see her yet! PJ Berri: Hey, Everyone! I just found this briefcase! PJ Berri opens the briefcase, and inside are dozens of videotapes. Parappa: What are these? The tapes are labeled “History”, “Accident”, “Aftermath” and “Start of Darkness”. Katy: Maybe we should watch them? Parappa: Ok. But where do we find a TV? Paula: Found one! Parappa: Ok! Parappa puts in the “History” tape and the TV turns on. “History” A woman wearing a business outfit with green eyes and brown hair is seen talking to a business man with black hair, and a black suit. ???: So, Mam, What brings you here? ???: Well, I received a call telling me to head your corporation. Apparently, you are planning to host an experiment and you brought me here as a test subject. ???: True! Anyways, my name is Mr. Black. What about you? ???: Well, I’m Angela Jones. Parappa: Guys! That’s her! Sunny: Maybe these tapes will tell us about her! Mr. Black: So, what stuff were you involved in? Angela: Well, I worked at the aquarium in New York, making sure animals were well taken care of! Sunny: Wow! That does sound neat! Paula: Agreed! Mr. Black: Anyways, this experiment requires you to enter a chamber where you receive some crystals and you have to put them into capsules. Got it? Angela: Yes. Mr. Black: Good. The experiment starts tomorrow. The tape ends. Matt: I think we need to watch the second tape to hear what happens next. Parappa: Ok! Parappa inserts “Accident” into the TV and it turns on. “Accident” Angela is now wearing a blue suit with orange gloves and is inside of a large chamber with a box in front of her. Mr. Black’s voice is heard on the intercom. Mr. Black: Ok, Ms. Angela. I need you to open that box in front of you. Angela: Got it! Angela opens the box, revealing some red and orange crystals. Mr. Black: These crystals were harvested all the way from the lavas of Mt. Pensacola. Now, take these crystals and stick them into that capsule. An employee pulls a lever, causing a large capsule to emerge from the wall. Angela: Ok! Angela inserts the crystals into the capsule and it moves back into the wall. Mr. Black: Nicely done, Angela! Now, next is that we will send this machine up to you and you need to push it onto that platform on the floor. It should be here now. An area of the floor opens and a large machine on wheels is pushed to the surface. Angela: Got it! Angela pushes the machine onto the platform and it sinks into the ground. However suddenly, the lights begin to blink red as an alarm is heard. Angela: What’s going on?!? Mr. Black: Oh no! The crystals have destabilized! The whole room is going to blow! Angela runs to the door, but it is locked. Mr. Black is outside near the door button. Angela: Hey! Open the door! After a moment, Mr. Black turns around and runs off. Angela: HEY! COME BACK! LET ME OUT- Suddenly, the entire chamber explodes as the video cuts out. PJ Berri: Oh my god! Katy: Did she die?!? Parappa: Only one way to find out. Parappa insets “Recovery” into the TV and it turns on. “Recovery” Inside of a hospital, we see the first-person perspective of someone. Doctor: She’s going to make it. However, it seems the accident has caused some damage to her body... The person is revealed to be Angela. The blue suit has been burnt and is now a shade of yellow. The gloves are also burnt and have became red and Angela’s hair has turned from brown to orange. Angela: WHAT?!? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!? Doctor: It seems when you got caught in that lab incident, your body seems to have been affected from the gases. I’m afraid to say that there is no cure to turn you normal. Angela: No. The tape ends. Parappa: Man. I feel kind of bad for her. Paula: There’s one tape left! Parappa: Ok. “Start of Darkness”? Parappa inserts “Start of Darkness” into the TV and it turns on. “Start of Darkness” At Angela’s house, Angela is observing her new features in a mirror. Angela: I can’t believe Mr. Black just left me there! Look what he has done to my look! I don’t even look human any more! Angela notices her TV showing a news report. Brooklyn Guy: Breaking news, everyone! Local businessman, Mr. Black has been dropped of all charges regarding the incident at the lab. Mr. Black: I’d like to apologize for the recent incident at the lab. However, I don’t hold myself responsible for the incident! Angela: WHAT?!? HE SHOULD BE PUNISHED! Suddenly, Angela’s hands turn into fire and destroys the TV. Angela: Wait. I got fire powers? Angela shoots fire at a window, melting it. Angela: Mr. Black must pay... Parappa: Guys. I’m starting to feel a connection. Sunny: So am I. The video then shows Mr. Black’s company. A shadowy person is seen heading towards the entrance and is confronted by two guards. Guard 1: Sorry! Mr. Black can’t accept any visitors at this moment- Suddenly, the person grabs both of the guard’s faces and they get horrifically burnt. Guard 2: AAGGHHHH!!! Guard 1: IT BURNS! After killing the guards, the person enters the building. They are revealed to be Angela. Angela: Where is he?! Where is that manipulative son of a b****! Angela spots a map on the wall, showing Mr. Black’s office is on the top floor. Angela: Found him.. Angela heads into a stair room and ascends the stairs as multiple guards rush in. Guard 3: STOP HER! The guards shoot at Angela, but she throws fireballs at them and burns several to death. Angela: Stay out of my way... Angela eventually reaches Mr. Black’s office. Inside, Mr. Black is seen watching his computer. Mr. Black: Yes! My stocks are rising ever since the incident- Suddenly, Angela kicks the door down. Mr. Black: OH MY GOD! ANGELA?!? Angela: Hello, Mr. Black... Mr. Black: W-What brings you here? Angela: Do you know why I’m here? Ever since the lab accident, I’ve turned into THIS! Mr. Black: Well, I’m sorry, but there is no way to turn you back! Angela: Then, why did you leave me? Mr. Black: I couldn’t get killed myself! Angela: You were a coward! You stood right next to the door I was in! You abandoned me! Left me to die! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I’VE BECOME?!?! Angela’s eyes suddenly turn solid red with no pupils. Mr. Black: Angela! This isn’t my fault! Angela: I’m not Angela anymore... It’s Firestar now. Mr. Black leaps for his gun, but Firestar throws a fireball at it, destroying it. Mr. Black: S***! Mr. Black throws a water bottle at Firestar, splashing her with it and burning her. Firestar: AGH! While Firestar is dealing with the pain, Mr. Black bails for the elevator. Mr. Black: GET MY HELICOPTER HERE, ASAP! The elevator shuts as numerous guards rush inside. Guard 6: FREEZE! A huge burst of fire erupts from Firestar and forms into a massive Phoenix. The Phoenix screeches and incinerates the guards and sets the entire building on fire as the Phoenix disintegrates. Firestar: Now, to stop him.. Firestar pries the doors open and climbs up the wall. Mr. Black runs out of the elevator just as his helicopter arrives. Mr. Black enters the helicopter just as he notices Firestar emerging from the elevator. Mr. Black: STEP ON IT!!! The helicopter takes off, but Firestar suddenly rises in the air as she is surrounded by flames. Mr. Black: HOLY S***- Firestar flies towards the helicopter, slicing the entire helicopter in two and causing it to explode. Mr. Black: SS************!!! Firestar catches Mr. Black before he hits the ground and flies to a very high distance. Firestar then dangles Mr. Black by the hand over a massive drop. Firestar: Hey, Mr. Black? Mr. Black: Y-Yes?! Firestar: What’s your favorite hobby? Mr. Black: Um. Conning people out of money? Firestar: Really? Mine is dropping. Firestar lets go of Mr. Black and he plummets to the ground. Mr. Black: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Mr. Black falls on top of a spear held by a statue which impales him through the heart, killing him instantly as it starts to rain. Brooklyn Guy: Oh my god... Civilian: Angela just killed Mr. Black! Simmons: That isn’t Angela anymore. That is a criminal. Firestar: I don’t belong here anymore... Firestar flies off. Brooklyn Guy: It might be a long time before we see her again. The tape ends as Parappa and the others stare at the screen in shock. Paula: T-that did not happen, did it? Matt: I’m afraid so.. Parappa: Angela Jones was Firestar?!? Sunny: That was why she turned evil? Katy: Man! PJ Berri: Apparently. Parappa and the others exit the house. Paula: Well, at least we now know where Angela is. Matt: Yeah. THE FACT THAT SHE TURNED OUT TO BE THE VILLAIN WE’RE TRYING TO STOP! Parappa: Guys? I just realized something. Sunny: Yes, Parappa? Parappa: I’ve been thinking that ever since we found out Angela was Firestar, maybe we could talk to her and convince her to turn good again? Matt: I’m not sure about that, Parappa. She looks very deadly. Katy: And she has fire powers. Parappa: Well, I have to at least try! Later. Parappa and the others teleport back into Pensacola via the teleporter. Parappa: Ok! Basically, my plan is that we get into the Fire Star and we find Firestar and remind her about the life she used to have and maybe she will turn good again! PJ Berri: It’s risky, but I like it. Suddenly, a voice is heard. Miles: THERE THEY ARE! Ice Man: Ignore the others. Get the dog. Sunny: WHAT?!? Sunny activates the Iron Flower armor, but Ice Man freezes the armor’s arm cannons, rendering her unable to shoot. Sunny: No! The Robotic Cat attacks PJ Berri, rips off his body parts and throws them in different areas. PJ Berri: NO! MY LIMBS! Ice Man shoots ice at Parappa, freezing his feet and rendering him immobile. Parappa: What’s going on?!? Miles and Cop 5 grab Parappa by the arms. Sunny: Stop! Suddenly, Fireman pulls out a gun and aims it at Parappa’s head. Fireman: One step closer and this dog is getting put down! Parappa: My name is Parappa. Fireman: Whatever. Miles: Well, Time to bring him to Firestar. Parappa: Guys. This is all part of the plan. Ice Man: I wish we were sent to the Fire Star! Miles: Wish granted! All of the villains including Parappa teleport away. Sunny: NO! PARAPPA! Matt and Katy run to PJ Berri. Matt: Berri! What happened?! PJ Berri: Well hd tore my legs off and he threw them over there, and then he took my chest out and he threw it over there. Now, put my limbs together! Matt: Ok! Sunny: Guys! We need to save Parappa and stop Firestar! Meanwhile. At the Fire Star, Firestar is sitting on her throne until she hears Ice Man’s voice on the intercom. Ice Man: Attention, Firestar! We have captured Parappa and he is with us! Firestar: Good! ________________________ _________________________ Trivia * The story reveals Firestar's origin. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Fireman Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:Gary Episodes Category:Mr. Black Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Darkseid Episodes Category:Thanos Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues